Mr Sunshine and Mr Kyon
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: Poor poor Kyon, it's the hottest school day yet and he's trapped in the club room with none other than Koizumi. And thats the last person you should be trapped with. Why? Kyon's about to find out. After all, nothing can go right when Fate hates your guts.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon

Cicadas sing as the heat continually rises, the club room is practically sweltering as I sit there with my head down and try to breath. Nagato sits in the corner with yet another thick volume novel, it amazes me how she's not sweating let alone loosing focus with her book.

Asahina sets a cup in front of me, as I look up Koizumi smirks at his own glass. Chilled lemonade fills my mouth and I swallow it gratefully as Haruhi bursts into the room. "Listen up!" she shouts. She's not wearing the mandated summer uniform but instead wears the bunny girl outfit, in one hand she has Asahina's and in the other box packed full to the top with papers resting against her hip.

"Asahina, Nagato, we're going recruiting, come on," Haruhi tosses Asahina her outfit and drags the squealing girl to the door; Nagato closes her book and sets it on the table before following them.

I sigh, getting up to follow them, when Haruhi stops me. "Kyon! You and Koizumi stay put, I don't want you leaving this spot until I get back, am I clear! Heads will roll if you so much as step out of this room!" And then she's gone, slamming the door shut behind her.

I return to my original position of resting my head on my hands and trying to not suffocate when I feel something on my head, fingers playing with my hair. Looking up Koizumi is leaning across the table to mess with my hair.

Ummm... "What are you doing Koizumi?"

"Thought you looked hot, and I remember the TV saying that dogs with long hair feel better when their hair is moved around on a hot day." He said, as a matter-o-factly like a certain someone I know of.

"No. I'm not an animal if you hadn't noticed." I say, the heat making it all the harder to reply and not sound so dramatically sarcastic.

"Hmm." He says, as if the thought had never occurred to him. Great, and I'm stuck in here with him. I get up to leave, the door a mere ten feet away. Oh well, I'll take the penalty, it's too hot to stay cooped up in here.

"You shouldn't do that, she'll find out." Koizumi said.

I look over my shoulder with a, 'And who's going to tell on me?' look when he smirks. "You would wouldn't you?" I ask, well, state rather than ask, since it was obvious that he probably would and is going to tell Haruhi if I left.

"So what's it going to take to keep you quiet?" I ask, knowing full well I'd be at his mercy if he so chose to accept. Wait, why am I saying that? She'd know either way if I wasn't here when she got back. "Never-"

Koizumi is on his feet and a moment later he's beside me, his hand on my shoulder. His signature grin on his face. "Let's see…" he says, pushing my shoulder and pinning me to the wall. I wince, he'd pushed me harder than I thought.

"Kyon, let's see, what do I want…" he's still smiling, a moment later he presses his lips to mine.

… To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon part 2

It's hot, maybe he's going mad from the heat, or maybe he's just mad altogether. Either way, this is inexcusable. I push him off me, the heat making my movements slow and he ends up only a step or two away from me.

"Kyon, you don't want me telling Haruhi now do you?" he asks, that smile still on his face. Never before have I ever wished I could erase my memory or punch someone so much.

"I'm leaving," I say, trying to keep my dignity and not throw a fuss. I mean, it was only a kiss. Kiss. Ick. I still can't believe that Koizumi kissed me. I may never get that image out of my head.

"I think not, Kyon – kun," he said, I look over at him, he held his cell phone out and started clicking buttons, "otherwise this picture will go viral," he said. When the heck did he take a picture of me? "Your very red Kyon – kun, don't tell me that was your first kiss?" That idiot really had a picture?!

"What do you want?" I asked, it's not like I wanted to, I mean, the last thing I need is that image rolling around school. No doubt he's taking after Haruhi, idiot. He continued to smile. "I'm not sure yet, I'll call you when I figure out what I want," he said, waltzing passed me and out the door. He turned around for a brief second to say, 'stay put,' and then was gone.

I stand there and stare for a moment when I realize I'm listening to his orders. Running a hand through my hair I return to my seat and stare blatantly out the window as the bunny girls are captured once again by the teachers.

Sighing, I rest my head on the table, tilting it to the side I see the book Nagato had left behind, the side reading in English '10,000 Leagues under the Sea'. She's an entity from space, it shouldn't surprise me she can read English, and probably a million more languages, but I stare at the book.

One hand grabs it and brings it over, I flip the book open and am amazed at how many words are on a single page, the tiny English words making my brain hurt so I close it and push it back.

What is Koizumi going to do to me? Why on earth did he kiss me anyway? He doesn't like me does he? The thought of that kicks my brain into action, thinking that he might want something along the lines of a date for the picture. And I wouldn't be able to say no. Just what did I walk into?

"Ugh, stupid teachers," Haruhi spouts, she and Asahina are back in their summer uniforms, Asahina's face was a bright red. "We still have all these flyers, how are people supposed to know we're here if we don't advertise?" she glowered at me as she set the heavy box full of fliers down on the table, I sit up.

"Where's Koizumi?" she asks, pointing to the empty space. Obviously he's not there Haruhi.

"He left,"

"Where?"

Like I'm supposed to know? "Dunno," I say, on cue the door opens from behind them and Koizumi is standing there with five chilled fruit drinks, he hands one to Haruhi and Nagato and Asahina, when he places one before me he winks. I shudder.

"Good work," he says to Haruhi, she nods, taking a sip of her drink.

"You left the room, but since you brought me a drink, I shall forgive you," she said, stealing mine away before I can take a sip, "None for you since you didn't help him."

I'm left there gaping as she finishes her own and starts in on mine, smiling all the while. "Alright, you're all dismissed." She says, walking out of the room leaving the empty cup on the table.

Koizumi stands as I do, Nagato and Asahina walk out a moment later. "What some?" He asks, I shiver, and instead of answering I just walk out. I can hear him laugh as I make my exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon part 3

"Kyon! Telephone!" Imouto pops into my room holding the cordless, she comes over and hands it to me and runs away just as quickly as she'd appeared.

"Hello?" I ask, thinking it might be Kunikida or Taniguchi or maybe even Haruhi.

"Hey Kyon – kun, it's Koizumi," he says, I freeze up instantly, how did he get my number? And it was just this afternoon when he started black mailing me, how could he have decided so quickly? "You remember that café that Haruhi made us come to back when I first got here?"

"Yeah…" I say, leaning back in my chair, homework splayed out on my desk. This was the last thing I needed, more stress.

"Come there tomorrow at ten, if you don't, I'm sending the picture. Okay?" he asks.

"…" like he really has to ask, but knowing him, he might get trigger happy, no I nod before agreeing.

"Great, see you then." He says, and hangs up. I stare at the phone for a long while, knowing there's nothing the phone could have done about this horrible call, sighing I get up and leave my room to return it to its pedestal on the kitchen counter.

Tomorrow, begrudgingly, comes. I get up at eight, showering quickly but the second I step out and dry myself off I'm covered in sweat once more. The heat wave hadn't let up and this was day three of the effects, and it wouldn't stop for a while, or so the weather man said.

This time I leave early and walk, the last thing I needed was to have my bike taken again, and there would be no penalty if I'm late.

"Your late," Koizumi noted as I sat down across from him at the café.

"So?"

"You get the penalty." He said. Great, he's just like Haruhi, and considering he's copying her he'll pick a similar punishment.

"…"

"That means you don't get to order." He said, "And I already ordered anyway, so you'll just have to sit tight." He smiled as he said that. My eye twitched.

"So why am I here?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand.

"We're going to have a date Kyon – kun."

"….." He can't be serious. Like, a real date? You have got to be kidding me.

"Don't make that face Kyon – kun," he smiled.

"Would you stop calling me that?" I asked.

"No," he said, and then the waitress came, setting two large, orange parfaits down, one in front of each of us, a thin slice of orange poking out of a mountain of orange colored whip cream. It looked overly sweet and might send someone into diabetic shock.

Peeking up Koizumi was smiling at me, one hand holding his head up, waiting for me to take a bite.

"…"

"Kyon – kun?" he asks.

"What?"

"Eat."

"…" Ugh. I would have preferred Haruhi's penalty, at least that would have been feasible. But this? It looks like something Asahina would eat, so why did Koizumi order it? Well, I've lived a long life, I suppose.

Taking the spoon I shoved a tiny bit into my mouth, hoping that if I died it would be quick and painless. I blink. What? It actually wasn't to terribly bad. Not really sweet more orangey than I'd thought. Remarkably cool and refreshing.

"You didn't get to drink yours yesterday, so this is to make it up." Koizumi said, taking a bite from his own.

I just stared at him. There had to be something wrong with this guy, I mean, no one would go this out of their way over a missed drink. Unless he's not sane. Yeah… that's probably it. He's insane, he's gonna make me go out on a date with him, of course he's crazy.

"Uh, thanks." I mutter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon part 4

We walk along the sidewalk going somewhere, I dunno, Koizumi has this all thought out apparently, not that I care. I just want it done and over with. I mean, how would you feel if you were blackmailed into going on a date with this guy?

Never mind. I'm pretty sure some of you would be happy about that.

I can see the park up ahead, the one where Asahina told me she was a time traveler and later that same day Koizumi told me he was an Esper. I'm walking along fine and dandy, trying not to think about the guy beside me when something grabs my hand.

A shiver goes down my spine.

Koizumi is holding me hand. Alright. This is getting too weird. Let's stop now and call it quits. I mean, who cares if that picture goes viral…

I pull my hand away, but he reaches and takes it right back like it belongs to him.

"Uh, can you not do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

… "Can you not hold my hand?"

"Why not?"

Ok, I get it, let's all play the 'how many embarrassing things can we get Kyon to say' game. No. This is not happening. I yank my hand away but he held on tight.

"Koizumi-"

"Call me Itsuki."

"….. let go."

"No. Kyon – kun, we're on a date, are we not?"

"Not so loud." I say, keenly aware of how mothers here with their children seem to be watching us.

"If you don't want to be here you can leave Kyon – kun." Koizumi said.

"Koizumi, if this is a trick-"

"Itsuki." He said, that smile on his face.

"-then I'm not going to fall for it. You'd send that picture wouldn't you?" I said.

"Figured me out so soon Kyon – kun?"

Obviously. This guy really has a way or wearing you down. It was only a matter of time before I'm too tired to fight back against his stupid actions. Like the hand holding. If he thought he could trip me up so easily he was wrong, though I don't deny that I'd rather be sleeping or doing homework than being here.

"What next Itsuki?" I say, I can fight back, he smiled even brighter when I said his name. This guy…

"How about a movie?" he asked. "And a bet, if you go through the rest of this date, I'll terminate the picture."

Cliché, but with a movie he wouldn't be able to go around doing random things like this is public. It'd be quiet and dark and that means half of the date is already over with. And it's not like I wouldn't be able to enjoy a movie, even if I am stuck with this guy. And the picture would be gone if I just lasted a little longer.

"What movie were you thinking of?"

I really shouldn't have asked.

-0-0-

Sitting here, I'm trapped. The movie has started and every seat is filled, meaning if I dared to stand I would be pelted with popcorn and candy and my life would be threatened by hardcore fan girls.

What movie are we watching? An animated love story about a man who lives forever falling in love with a girl so determined to die.

Why? Because Koizumi – I mean _Itsuki_ is holding me hostage and dragged me in here as it started.

In the dark I can't see much, which I hope means no one else can see how we're holding hands in the dark. The one arm rest holding it up as if on a pedestal. In the background I try to ignore the girls sitting directly behind us whispering.

"You see that Yue – chan?"

"I do, kya!"

"I wonder if they're in high school."

Followed by numerous quiet squeals. I can't tell you how relieved I was when it was over. This day had to be the worst one I've lived through yet, and I can only imagine what other horrors Koizumi has planned.

When it's over and we're leaving he swings our hands back and forth like a toddler does with their mommy. When did I become his mommy?

"Having fun Kyon – kun?" he asks.

Right, loads of fun. I don't know how I'm containing myself I'm oh so giddy.

"Next we're going to grab something to eat." Koizumi said, even though he ate the entire bucket of popcorn with no help. He's not sane.

"Whatever." I say, letting him drag me along. By now I don't so much care about the hand holding, and I'm uncaring for the stares. As far as I'm concerned, this is a nightmare. Or rather quicksand. The more you thrash the deeper you sink.

Going down the way we end up at a fast food joint, going in Koizumi orders and moments later takes the tray to an open table before unwrapping a burger.

"You're really going to eat all this?" I ask, resting my head on my hand, he was seriously going to eat eight burgers and two large fries? This kids unbelievable.

"You eat to Kyon – kun." He smiles. I'm not falling for this again.

"No thanks Itsuki – kun, I have no appetite." I reply, watching as he finishes one burger and moves on to the next. I settle for stealing fries, nibbling on them like a hamster.

"Well. I suppose this date is over Kyon – kun." Koizumi said finishing his third burger.

"Alright. Um, did you erase the picture yet?" I asked, shoving another fry in my mouth.

"What picture?" He asked, a perfect smile on his face.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

-0-0-

Trudging home I end up arriving back around midafternoon, Imouto's sitting in front of the TV with a bowl in chips. She doesn't notice as I walk behind her to the kitchen and get a drink before going up stairs. I seriously need a nap. Like, one that I won't wake up from.

***Don't forget to read and review!***


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon Part 5

Just another day at school, except I can't seem to focus. Last night I didn't get any sleep, and now I'm tired and annoyed. That guy Koizumi… I can't believe I wasted my day off with him.

"Kyon, hey! Get up! It's time to go to the club room!" Haruhi shouts in my ear, waking me from my stupor.

"I don't want to…" Oops. That came out didn't it?

"What was that?" She growled, grabbing my arm she dragged be from my desk all the way to the club room. Nagato sat in the corner with her book, not the English one, something else, and now Asahina was still making tea.

"Sit down," Haruhi ordered, tossing me into a chair. Jeeze was she strong. "You get the penalty for being unfaithful to the SOS Brigade!" As she said it she started walking around, thinking of a punishment.

It just so happened that Koizumi walked in then, a smile on his ever changing face. "You're late!" She shouted. "Penalty! Both you and Kyon have to do fifteen laps around the school. Now!"

-0-0-

Haruhi stood at what would be the start line, Asahina and Nagato beside her, three chairs for them to sit and watch as we ran in the sweltering heat.

"Fifteen laps, you start here and you better count how many laps you do 'cuz I won't. If you don't count you have to run five more. Got it?" He raised the starting gun that the track team usually had, how she'd taken it I don't know, but she was definitely too pleased with her entertainment for today. "GO!" she shouted in time with the gun.

Starting at a slow pace I gradually make it almost half way around the school when Koizumi settles in beside me. Great. Just what I need.

"So Kyon, how's it going." He asks. He's barely sweating in this heat, plus we're running, so I'm practically dying out here while he looks like he just walked out of a manga or something.

"…"

"You still angry about yesterday Kyon?" he asks. At least he stopped calling me 'Kyon – kun'.

"It was an understandable mistake, I was going to tell you there was no picture all along Kyon." He said, obviously determined to make me respond.

And it's not like I could run away, this was as fast as I'd be able to go, and that's just jogging.

"Kyon, it wasn't all for nothing though."

"What?" I finally say.

"I got a kiss and a date from Kyon – kun and not to mention you called me by name. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself."

"Koizumi shut up please."

"Itsuki."

"Shut up."

The rest of the laps I'd like to say were better, but they weren't, every time we came around to the starting line Haruhi would throw random objects, tennis and baseballs that she'd 'borrowed' from the other clubs, and also there was the recycling bin when I stopped running on the third lap.

But other than that, just another day in the life of me. Some days are better than others.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon Part 6

"Kyon – kun~" Koizumi says in a sing song manner as he stops before my desk. I look up reluctantly to see him smiling and holding two tickets in one hand. He wasn't thinking I was going to go to the movies with him again was he? It was just the other day I had to go running around with him because of the penalty, you'd think he could take a hint.

"What Koizumi." I say, resting my head on one hand.

"Itsuki. Anyway, I was thinking we could go to an amusement park. I won these tickets in a lottery." He says matter-o-factly and sets them before me on my desk.

**Unlimited rides, one free drink at the Party Shack, from 10 a.m. – 7 p.m. No expiration date. **

Seriously? "No thanks, take someone else." I say, glancing at the clock, one more period till lunch.

"Come on Kyon – kun," he said smiling, then leans down and peers up at me from crouching beside my desk. "You wouldn't want me selling my story to the school newspaper would you? I can just imagine how Suzumiya would take this, she'd probably make us do the worst penalty she can think of. And it might not stop there."

Urk. This guy… "This is the last time Koizumi, no more after this, alright?" I say, sinking into defeat. When will this nightmare end?

"Perfect. This Sunday, meet me at the station ok?" He says, shoving the tickets into his pocket, "Nine-thirty Kyon – kun."

-0-0-

"Hey Kyon, where were you last Sunday?" Taniguchi asks as he pulls a hair over to my desk, setting his bread on my desk as he does it. Kunikida silently slips into the desk in front of me, turning the chair around to use my desk as a table.

"…nowhere." I say, taking a bite of my own bread.

"'Cuz when I called your house your sis said you were out on a date." Taniguchi says.

Imouto! Koizumi must have said something stupid and told her about the date.

"So?" I say, denying it would only make it top gossip in his world.

"Who was it? It wasn't Suzumiya was it?" he asks, propping his feet up on the desk behind me.

"No, why would I do that?" I ask, ignoring his gaze as he continued to ask questions.

"No big deal, anyway, you know that fun park that just opened up? I heard there was an accident; some ride went off the rails or something. Like eight people got seriously injured."

-0-0-

Sunday comes about ten times faster than I would have liked, not that I can control time and space, but still, here I am, on my way to the station.

This is the last time I'm going to let Koizumi have his way. I'll put my foot down.

When I got to the station I could see him standing there, waiting, a baseball cap on his head. He turns around a moment later and see's me, instantly he waves at me, a broad smile on his face.

"You're on time, shocker there Kyon – kun." He remarks as we get onto the train.

"Uh yeah." I say, taking a seat next to the bar on the end. Leave it to this guy to sit right next to me, barely an inch between us, his knee knocking into me so I scoot closer to the bar, hanging my arm over the side.

"Let's have fun," he says, but he wasn't smiling this time. Oh well, this is Koizumi, who knows what he's thinking.

-0-0-

"Hmm, so the Roaster Coaster is out of order," Koizumi notes as we look at the large map of the entire park. A sticker covers a huge section where their enormous coaster, visible from here at the gates, is, small lettering saying 'out of order'.

Was that the accident Taniguchi was talking about? Well, at least it means Koizumi can't make me ride that.

"Well, how about the Race Track?" he asks, I shrug. Taking my hand he leads me towards it. I don't try to steal my hand back this time, knowing full well what kind of actions he would take to try and keep holding my hand.

So I choose to ignore it and go along with his little 'date'.

Getting into the cars I buckle up, Koizumi is in the car beside me. "Let's make a wager – loser buy's drinks,"

I grin, "Sure, _Itsuki_," I say, the light turns green above us and I floor the peddle. Racing around the track it's basically just me and him in the lead, our cars going as fast as they can. A turn up ahead makes him slow down, giving me the lead as I turn the wheel as far as it'll go.

I find myself smiling until I lose control and start spinning. Koizumi floors it and takes off while I'm pumping the brakes and trying to not burn out. In the end, he won.

-0-0-

"Let's go on that next." Koizumi points with our hands together at the Ferris Wheel, a good hundred sum feet above us. I take a sip of my own drink as Koizumi tosses his empty container. Chugging the rest of it I simply nod as we walk, hand in hand, towards the slow moving giant.

We get on one and it slowly moves ten feet before stopping. This continues on regular intervals until we're at the top and it stops for good. Perfect. Just how I imagined my day, trapped at the top of a hundred foot metal death trap with none other than Koizumi.

"It appears we're stuck," Koizumi notes as he peers over the side, this was one of those open air ones with no protective glass to keep you in, just a few strategically placed bars that only a toddler or elementary kid could squeeze through.

"Really." I say, trying to not look over the edge. Now wasn't the time to be afraid of heights.

"Kyon – kun, you look pale." He says, no smile yet again. This guy was acting weird. He gets up and sits down beside me, making the crate rock and my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my rib cage for a moment.

"…I don't like heights." I say, and he makes a sad face as if he feels bad. "I'll be fine once we get on the ground, don't worry Koi-" I stop, "Itsuki."

"Kyon – kun, if I'd known I-"

Suddenly the cart lurches, the screws keeping it attached to the beam squeaking violently before a loud pop.

Gravity takes the crate and sends it plummeting to the ground below, Koizumi and I are practically floating. His mouth moves, but I can't hear him. My hearts beating a mile a minute until his arm loops around my waist.

Oh god, we're gonna die. And I'm going to die in the worst way possible-!


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Sunshine and Mr. Kyon Part 7

"…."

I blink. Shock that I'm alive is all I can process right now. I'm alive? But it's all dark.

"Oh good, your awake." Koizumi says. He's sitting next to me, we're leaning against a wall of black. He's holding his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I ask, turning towards him he slides into me, a line of sweat on his brow.

"I hurt my shoulder when we fell into this empty space. Are you ok Kyon?" he asks, which is ridiculous because I'm not the one bleeding. I stare at him for a moment and then grab my sleeve, I rip it of yank on it hard enough to make it long enough to wrap around his arm. "Let me see that." I say.

He forces a smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll take care of it when we get out of here." He says.

"How exactly do we get out of here?" I ask.

"I don't know, but this isn't a normal empty space, and right now I don't think I can get us out of here."

"Then let me see your arm," I say, he hesitantly hands me his arm and I lift his sleeve, a long gash about two or three inches runs across his upper arm. He winces as I tie it up.

He leans against me as we just sit there in the dark. Nothing to do, we can't leave unless Koizumi can magically pull us out, or if some other Esper comes in maybe he could pull us out. But right now that's doubtful so we just sit here in silence.

Koizumi breaths heavily, he doesn't look so good right now, his face getting paler the longer we're here.

"Hey Koizumi, hang in there, we'll get out of here soon enough." I say, trying to sound like I know what I'm doing, but I'm no Esper, I'm just a normal human.

"Right," he breaths. "Kyon… I'm sorry."

"What?" I look at him.

"I dragged you into this, if I hadn't kissed you, or made you come here with me, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

I sigh, "Your talking nonsense," I say.

"No really." He says, looking up at me, "this is my fault. I'm sorry." He says.

"Relax Itsuki, we can't get out of here if you don't rest, and right now I'm going to be nice." I slip my arm behind his head and angle myself a little so I'm comfortable. This is the last thing I'd want to be doing, stuck in a hole like this with him, but it seems like the right thing to do.

Koizumi's silent for a moment. "Hey Kyon?"

"Be quiet, you need to rest."

"I had fun. Even if only the last few times. I'm sorry for kissing you. But…" his eyes are closed, but I still try not to look at him, my face starting to feel warm. "I like you, so…it was worth it."

This guy… he's driving me nuts. First he's cocky and calculating how he can do all this and now he apologizes? That's not right.

"It's fine, I… I don't mind." I say. Looking down he's breathing quietly. Is he sleeping? Something like anger rises in me, but this is what I told him to do. Sighing loudly, I look up, nothing but black all around us. "This has to be the worst date ever Itsuki," I start. Then think for a moment, "How are you gonna make it up to me, idiot."

-0-0-

When I open my eyes I'm in my room. What? This is my ceiling, my walls, my room and bed. How did I get here? Where's Koizumi?

I get up and leave my room, looking around briefly to make sure I'm not dreaming. Down the stairs I can hear Imouto cheering along with the TV. Slipping silently down the steps I peek into the living room.

It's just here. I sigh, almost relieved, but then I start thinking, what exactly was I expecting? For him to be here?

"Oh, Kyon, your awake." Imouto says, she gets up. "Itsuki brought you back here last night and said to tell you he's sorry and that he won't bother you again…what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," I say, messing her hair and going to the kitchen. Was it nothing?

***Don't forget to read ad review!***


	8. Chapter 8

Two days pass by before I see Koizumi at school again. On the third day he's back, but he's not acting like he did before.

"Hi," he says when I enter the club room. That's it. No, "Hey Kyon – kun," or "-so how about next Sunday we-" or anything else remotely like the Koizumi I've seen up until now.

I sit down and glance to the side, Nagato's a few pages from the end of her thickest book this week.

"So… how's your arm?" I ask.

"Oh, that? It's fine." He says. No smile. He's not like himself.

"Where were you the past two days?"

"Home,"

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Pretty much."

Right. First he gets me all worried and now he acts like it's no big deal that he vanishes off the face of the earth for the last two days. What's wrong with this guy? Honestly. A sigh escapes.

"?"

"You really piss me off sometimes." I say.

"What-"

"Hey, did you hear?" Haruhi bursts into the room, a newspaper in her hand, "Fun land is shut down, and I really wanted to go to." She sighs loudly and throws the paper onto the table. A large blown up picture of the Ferris wheel was on it, mainly the space where a cage should be.

Was that the one we were in?

"And to top it off, they don't even know why it fell, everything was brand new, and screws that are this long," she made an increment about six inches with her fingers, "don't just snap or come undone so easily. It opened three days ago too."

"So?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? This is a mystery! And what does the SOS Brigade do?"

"Look for aliens?"

"Ugh! Morons! I'm surrounded by morons! No! Everything strange! Paranormal! Anything that can't be explained!" She bellowed in my face. No doubt either she or Koizumi will be responsible for my death one day. I can just tell.

"You want us to go to a theme park?"

"Yes, so none of you better have any plans this Sunday, got it? Or heads will roll big time!"

-0-0-

So yes, here we are, back at the fun park. We draw straws to see who's partnered, Asahina, Nagato, and Haruhi all get the ones with red points, while Koizumi and I get the ones with no color. I think more than fate has something to do with this. Maybe a little Esper trick or something.

Anyway, Haruhi's team goes to see the Ferris wheel while me and Koizumi are supposed to check the roller coaster.

"Hmm, it's pretty abandoned for a Sunday, don't you think?" Koizumi asks me, for some reason I'm highly aware that he hasn't said my name since last Sunday. I wonder.

"Yeah," I say, this is the place to be, yet only an eight of the people who were here last time are here now. Definitely weird.

"Well, might as well check it out, since Suzumiya asked us to." He says. How come you'll say her name but not mine?

….. did I really just think that?

Yeah….. let's forget I thought that.

So we slip under the 'do not enter' yellow tape and start up the ramp, which hides us after a few steps, it turns into an open space where people would load into the cars. Now it's deathly empty and silent. Hmm. The accident was a while ago, you'd think it would've been reopened by now.

"So what exactly do we look for?" I ask.

Koizumi shrugs.

I step onto the track, looking both ways on it. Weird.

"Hey, Kyon?" Koizumi asks after a long silence.

"Yeah,"

"About last Sunday. I'm sorry."

Again? "Jeeze Koizumi, get over it."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid, I don't plan on telling anyone about what I made you do." He says, his back to me.

I take five steps forward and grab his arm and start walking up the track, when it evens out I let him go. At least up here he can't run away as easily as he might below.

"Koizumi, don't go assuming this is all your fault. Whatever made the cart fall had nothing to do with you, and besides…." He just watches me. "It's not like you were the only one going on these dates. Don't just dismiss them like that. I was there too, and I know for a fact that they weren't absolutely horrible."

There. I said it. Now what? I feel like some girl confessing. Great. What have I done?

"Kyon…"

"Itsuki, I don't care if you call me like you did before."

"Huh?"

"…..Kun."

"Oh," he smiles. Idiot! He made me say that! I turn around as if to leave when I hear the sound of wheels churning and a long trail of metal moving all at once. I thought the ride was off?

"Uh, Koizumi?"

"Yes Kyon – kun?"

"I think we should leave. Like, now."

"What do you mean?" he comes close and watches with me as the coaster starts up and rolls slowly through the gate and starts towards us. I'm going to die. I was right. This guy is going to cause my death.

"Hmm, well this is a problem isn't it?"

No… you think?

-0-0-

**Don't forget to review when you finish! Thanks for all your support!**


	9. Chapter 9

The track starts out smooth then up a small hill, down to nearly the hard cement below, then up another hill, five times taller than the first hill.

I didn't realize this at first, but a moment after Koizumi came and looked over my shoulder I was being pulled back. He had my hand and I swiveled around on one foot kind of jerkily and nearly fell off until I caught my balance.

We start running, behind us I could hear the cars picking up speed and as I looked over my shoulder, (I really shouldn't have) it was arcing up the hill, the very tip visible ad then most of the front car.

I'm going to die. I just know it.

Suddenly Koizumi jumps, we're down the first hill and about five feet above the hard cement, but really that's not the problem. Yanking me along, I awkwardly fall-jump down behind him and land beside him on the ground. Above us the cars race passed and continue on the path.

Rolling over I sigh loudly, my elbows and knees hurt, but that's obviously natural seeing as we jumped five feet to hit the ground hard. And I'd rather be scratched up than run over by some possessed roller coaster.

"What was that?" I ask finally catching my breath.

"I don't know, but it looks like we might find out why. Something about this park is linked to the empty space, and it's probably what's causing all these accidents." Koizumi says, standing up then turning to offer me a hand.

I take it. When we're both standing I start dusting myself off. Why was there so much crap on the ground? Looking around we were in the workers area of the coaster, dirt and rocks and cords along with wires and a few abandoned machines were all I could see from here.

"Let's check it out," Koizumi says a moment later, he's still covered in dirt. What's with this guy? I start brushing him off, his blue shirt darker in some spots than others. "At least clean yourself up." I say.

"Thanks," he says.

"Whatever." I say, looking away, where would we even start looking? And for what? We didn't have any clues as to what would have even made the coaster start up.

Spray painted arrows were placed every so often on the path, we followed them for a moment until there came a fork in the path.

"You go that way," Koizumi says, pointing to the left, "and I'll go this way."

You really think thats smart don't you? "I don't know." I say.

"If anything happens call me, alright Kyon - kun?" he smiles.

Sighing, I reluctantly agree. This guy...

-0-0-

The path leads out around some equipment and then takes me to a shed with the words, "Employee Only" on a metal sign. Looking around quickly I open the door and peek in. The overhead light was on and the circuit board on the wall was illuminated.

Several lights flashing and a few buttons had obviously been touched.

Did a worker do this?

Going over to it I stared at it for a moment before getting confused. A large red button on the side said 'OFF'. I touched the button and all the lights in here went off and I was suddenly engulfed in darkness.

Finding the door somehow I opened it and stepped out, all the power in the surrounding rides and other's had been shut off.

... Note to self. Don't touch big red buttons. Ever.

"Kyon - kun?"

I look to my right, down the path Koizumi was jogging over. "All the power went out," he said.

"Yeah," I scratch the back of my head, "that's probably my fault."

He nods slowly and looks past me.

"Apparently the ride had been turned on here, the control panel was on and it looked like someone was messing with it." I say, following behind him as he opens the door.

But when he did it wasn't the control room anymore.

"A gate?" Koizumi said, the way he said it sent a shiver down my back. That couldn't be good.

"A what?" I ask. Great. For once Haruhi was right about there being some freaky mystery at the fun park.

-0-0-

A gate is apparently something like how Koizumi and I had gotten into the empty space the last two times, something an Esper can access. Or I should say usually. Regular Joe's like you and me shouldn't be able to just walk in on accident. Which led us to the conclusion that something else is majorly wrong.

Why was a gate open here? Why is it visible, much less accessible? (I'm assuming someone could just walk in because that's what Koizumi said, though I'm not completely sure) And lastly, how do we close it?

"I'm going in." Koizumi suddenly says.

"But how did you get out last time?" Didn't you say it wasn't like the others? "What if you can't get back out?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." he said, smiling. This guy is crazy. Maybe insane. Is there a difference?

"Then I'm going to-"

"You stay here incase anyone comes by. And besides, what if Haruhi showed up and decided to look in here?" Koizumi said, know exactly what buttons to push. The last thing we need is people waltzing right in and getting stuck.

"...fine." I say.

"Thanks," he says, and suddenly I'm enveloped in his arms. We stand there in a hug for a few moments before he lets me go and walks into the gate. The only sign that he was even here was a faintly recognizable ripple in the gate, like when it's hot and you see waves fluttering off of the cement.

I stand there for a long moment crossing my arms. "You better come back Itsuki."


	10. Chapter 10

I wait outside of the gate, almost guarding almost daydreaming as I stand there. Waiting. Koizumi hasn't come back yet, and it's been about ten minutes. I guess I shouldn't worry so much, but last time we got in there he said he would have trouble getting us out. How exactly he got us out, I don't know.

Crossing and uncrossing my arms I pace around the outside of the gate. I'm surprised no one has come to check out why the power is off. Maybe there are so few people here now that they don't care.

The gate starts to ripple, like when Koizumi had walked in, and now I saw a hand, reaching through and grasping frantically for something, anything in the air. Running to it I take the hand, not thinking of who it might be, but concentrating on getting the person out.

Yanking, Koizumi comes topping out, a man with him.

"Koizumi? Who's this?" I ask, leaning down beside him and the man. The guy was passed out, as Koizumi stood up he cracked a grin.

"One moment, Kyon – kun, there's two more people in there." Koizumi nodded back towards the gate, and went right back in.

Hmm. Leaning down and tapping the guys shoulder, he lay there like a corpse, but thankfully alive, I wondered just how long he and the others had been in there.

"Mmm… bastard… Chitose…" he said.

What?

-0-0-

Twenty minutes later everyone is out and the gate suddenly closes.

"Usually there's a blue giant, but I think the reason this gate was different is because these guys were in there. Maybe they were sabotaging the park when the gate opened. They must have fallen in when they were in the control room." Koizumi deduced.

"Mmm." The guy who'd been brought out first goes, reminding me of what he'd said.

"The guy was saying something in his sleep, maybe he fell in first?"

"Most likely." Koizumi said.

We try to wake them up, one does, however wake up and start talking about never ending darkness.

"Are you alright? We found you guys passed out in the control room." Koizumi said to him.

"What? But… the blackness! I… was it a dream?" He asked, looking between me and Koizumi.

"Hmm, so you don't remember anything before that?" Koizumi asked, then patted the man's shoulder. "I think you tripped over a wire, there were a bunch of loose cords around here. You should be more careful."

"Uh…right." The man said, getting up, he was still wobbly.

-0-0-

"Aw man! Nothing! This sucks!" Haruhi exclaims, it's three hours after we started going around the fun park, and apparently there was nothing at the Ferris wheel. Thankfully, if there was a tiny gate there or none at all, it would have closed when the last man was out.

"Too bad Suzumiya, I was sure you'd find something here." Koizumi said, we sat at a large booth, the girls on one side, me and Koizumi on the other. Was it just me or were we getting stuck together a lot these days?

"Right?! Oh well, I'll chalk it up to yet another unsolved case. No thanks to you two." She glared out the window at the people walking passed.

I sigh, sitting back in the booth, something brushes against my hand and then I feel it being clasped. I glance down, Koizumi's holding my hand under the table, all the while talking to Haruhi.

Hiding a subconscious smile I just listen as the conversation continues.

-0-0-

"Good bye," Koizumi says to the girls, we start for the station while they head over to a different station.

"So, is that it?" I ask. "There won't be any more accident's at the park anymore?"

"No. For now it should be safe. Though if that guy decides to keep going we may have to report him." Koizumi says, taking up my hand in his.

"Hmm." I say.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… I guess I owe you, for saving me on the track. Though I guess that means we're even." I say, thinking he might not have been able to get out of the gate if I hadn't grabbed his hand. Now that I think about it, we have been touching each other a lot today. Lots of hand holding.

I guess it wasn't so bad. His hand is warm, not clammy like mine.

"Hmm, I think I deserve some sort of thank you, after all, if I hadn't been there you might be stuck to the front of the roller coaster." He says, a sneaky smile on his face.

"No, that was pay back for the dates, we're even now." I say, letting do of his hand, he frowns and reaches for my hand but I hid it behind my back. I SO shouldn't have done that.

Glomping onto me he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly and also grabbing onto my hands. Sneaky jerk!

"Let go," I hiss, we're in public, already I could feel the stares of people on me. I can feel him smiling as he lets me go.

"I'll take that as compensation." He says.

I frown. Idiot. Well… might as well, I mean, it seems appropriate right now, since we're discussing the cost of saving my life. At least he's not blackmailing me.

Leaning forward I kiss him and pull back. There. We're even now. Taking a few steps I'm hugged from behind by none other than him.

"Koizumi! Let me go!" I say, trying to wriggle free.

"Itsuki." He says in my ear.

"Let go,"

"No." he's smiling. I can tell. Jerk!

"Itsuki, let go."

"Don't want to."

"Now!"

"No, I like hugging you. So warm." He tightens his grip.

Sighing loudly I make a show of my exasperation. This is Koizumi I'm dealing with, I should have expected this. Note No. 2: don't turn your back on Koizumi Itsuki. Ever.

"What's wrong Kyon – chan?"

…Ok, that's it. I'm done being nice.

"Kun was one thing, but not Chan. Got that Itsuki?" I whip around, his arms letting me go so I can face him. He leans forward and kisses me.

"Got it, Kyon – kun." He wears a smug smile like he's just one. Damn him.


	11. Chapter 11

And that was how I realized I didn't absolutely hate the feeling I get when I'm around Koizumi. It's just when he goes over the edge and does something incredibly embarrassing and not to mention public, I start to have second thoughts.

But yes, I guess you can say I like him. Not like a girl likes a guy, and not like a friend. Basically, it's just I like him. No real measure of it.

"-on? Kyon! Don't die! Breath!" Imouto practically screams in my face as I lay face down on my bed. Yes, I was trying to suffocate myself by lying face down on a pillow. No, I wasn't sleeping, I'm just feeling a tad bit suicidal Imouto. Honestly, sometimes I wish the people around me would think before speaking.

"Imouto, I'm not dying." I say, leaning on my arms as I still lay in bed. Too tired to move. My body was sore from running around yesterday.

"Oh, well you didn't answer, and I've been trying to get you up for five minutes!" she says, then runs away before I can flick her forehead.

I scratch my head as I stand, what time was it anyway? Glancing at the clock, it was a quarter to eight.

… "Crap!" I say, realizing I had fifteen minutes before school started.

-0-0-

As I rest my head on the desk, it's lunch period already somehow, I sigh and shut my eyes, only to be prodded with a pair of chopsticks a moment later. Someone has a death wish for waking me up.

"Kyon, hey, you alive dude?" Kunikida says. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"Whoa, bad day?" he grins

"Something like that." I mumble.

"Eh, whatever, anyway, that fun park is out of commission." He said.

"Hmm?" I ask, tilting my head to look at him.

"Yeah, the owner is getting sued, so it's closed. And just when I was gonna go too. Well, I guess that's life." He sighs. Hmm. So that guy got his revenge without sabotage? Better than rides going berserk I guess.

-0-0-

"Well, this sucks!" Haruhi's bursting with energy as I open the club room door, Asahina's setting a glass of tea before Koizumi and Nagato, who sits there reading her book. How come Haruhi never gets angry at her for not stopping what she was doing?

"What now?" I ask, scratching the back of my head as I sit down.

"That fun park shut down, and I was going to launch another exhibition to search the park! Who does he think he is getting sued before the SOS Brigade could find the source of the problems?!" she slaps the table as if it would help.

Right. That's what he was thinking. Let's get sued so a bunch of kids don't run around my park. Of course, you hit the nail on the head Haruhi.

"So what now?" Oops, shouldn't have asked.

"I'm glad you asked, for once you've done something right Kyon," She points her finger at me, as if that would make a difference, "Next we're all going to join the gardening club, I'd heard one of them saw a mononoke and that another had found a mandrake! Two cases at once! I'm assigning you and Nagato and myself included to go after the mononoke and Koizumi and Asahina are going to check out the mandrake. Got it?"

Yes, the SOS Brigade and Haruhi's imagination are back in full force.

-0-0-

So here we are, digging around in the gardening club with twenty other girls, all the while dealing with Haruhi's constant nagging.

"Over there! No, maybe here?!" She's running around and several gardening members are trying to keep the damage to the plants at a minimum. Sadly their efforts are futile.

We're on one end of the garden's and on the way far off end I can see Koizumi yelping Asahina to pull something up, a moment later they're holding a round carrot. Really an astounding feat, growing round carrots, well done.

Anyway, Asahina stared at it for a moment and then Tried for another, thinking it would be round like the other I suppose, and after two tugs with no carrot, she whimpered for a moment and then Koizumi took her hands and yanked.

….

Something about that… no. It's not jealously. Koizumi and I are nothing. And who cares if we've kissed and held hands and went on two dates. Not like it matters… it's not like we're ….dating.

"Whoa… Kyon! Look at this!" Haruhi draws my attention away from Koizumi and co. and shoved a green caterpillar in my face. Yes, cuz of course everyone loves getting a caterpillar shoved in their face. Thank you for that delightful image Haruhi.

I reel back, falling on my butt, Haruhi laughs, cradling the caterpillar in one hand before returning it to the leafy plant.

"Ha!" She laughs. Extending me a hand I take it and am back on my feet. I shake my head at her, out of the corner of my eye I can see Koizumi watching me.

Hmph, it's not like I care or anything…


	12. Chapter 12

Nagato show's no qualms about digging around in the dirt of the gardening clubs precious space. Most girls would be afraid of bugs or the mere fact of dirt. Like a certain Asahina currently freaking out over a worm. Koizumi pats her shoulder, trying not to laugh. Touching. Her shoulder. Never mind, this is a bad idea.

Haruhi is following her own brain around the garden, checking under leaves and prowling around. I have to admit, she'd make a great member of the gardening club. She can certainly handle herself wherever her plans lead her.

"Kyon, don't just stand there, help out or I'm going to make you buy us all drinks!" Haruhi says from where she squatted near the overly large strawberry plants here. A juicy red fruit vanishing between the leaves and her mouth.

…. "You really shouldn't do that," I say, "what if that caterpillar had been there."

"Feh, like I care, it's not like it's going to kill me," She said, though I noted that she didn't touch any other edible things in the garden.

Reluctantly, I squatted down and started loftily looking through the overbearing leaves of a particular plant, I couldn't tell if it was a regular plant or a veggie, so I just moved along. Looking under the leaves knowing full well that there's no mononoke on the premises. Much less a mandarin or whatever it was that Koizumi was looking for.

"Find anything yet?" He says in my ear, a little to close, I can feel his lips brush my ear. ….Way to close for comfort.

Instead of falling backwards, and most likely into his arms, I flinch and go forwards, face planting into the plants and into the dirt.

….Thanks a lot Koizumi. Really, I owe you one….

"Hmm, that's not the desired result," he says as I stand up.

And what results were you hoping for? … forget I asked, I'd really rather not know.

"What do you want Koizumi?" I ask, wiping my face of the dirt.

"Asahina and I are taking a break, so I thought I'd ask if you wanted something to drink." He said, a genuine smile on his face.

…. Great, now I feel bad for getting pissed over his friendliness with Asahina. Wait, why am I feeling guilty? Didn't he say he like me? It's not like I like him or anything.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." I say, turn around and starting down the way where Haruhi was causing a ruckus over something. "I found something!" She bellowed.

-0-0-

The thing that Haruhi had found turned out to be a small Sgt. Frog figurine, his little arm raised to his brow where he stood there smiling.

"What!? Why is this here?" She grips the figurine with one hand and throws it to the ground, luckily it doesn't break.

"What if that belonged to someone?" I ask, a gardening club girl picked it up and hid it before Haruhi could do any further damage.

"So what, it's their fault for tricking me! And besides, who leaves stupid junk like this in the dirt?" She glares at me for a moment. "Where are Koizumi and Asahina? They better not have snuck away to make out or something." She growls.

… Nah, he wouldn't. And besides… it's none of my business.

"Hmm?" Nagato finally appears, holding a red, baby blue, orange, and a dark blue collection of items in her hands. "It appears someone had left these here as well."

Someone had hidden all of the Sgt. Frog members in the garden, all five frogs had been found and accounted for. Only thing left was figuring out who left them there.

"Ugh, well, I guess we have no choice but to hunt down whoever it was that left their toys here and return them," Haruhi said, letting out a loud, exasperated sigh with all her might. If you don't want to, don't, I'm sure the gardening club can do it.

"Alright, hand them over," Haruhi holds her hands out waiting for the frogs.

Nagato and the one member of the gardening club who had the first frog place them in her awaiting hands.

"Hmm? What do you have there you guys?" Koizumi asks, he holds two coffee's in his hands, as he nears I see Asahina holding her own juice bottle.

… I thought I told him I didn't want anything?

"Here," he says.

"No than-"

"Oh, thanks Koizumi," Haruhi takes the coffee when offered, cleaning her hands of the figurines that land in the soft dirt.

"Of course," he says, I zip my lips and act like that didn't happen. Nope, I didn't say anything. I'd honestly thought he'd gotten that for me. Well, it's not like I wanted it anyway. Idiot.

"So what's with the dolls?" he asks, taking a sip of his own coffee, looking to Haruhi for direction.

"Kyon's going to find the owner of these forgotten things and return them to their rightful owner." She says with such certainty, I just stare at her.

When did I say I'd do it? You said you would do it, so how did it become my responsibility? "How am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"I don't know, figure it out, I can't be expected to think for everyone Kyon." She says.

And that's how I became stuck with five dolls and no idea as to how to find their owner. Yeah, I can already tell this is going to be more hassle than it's worth. Reluctantly I shrug, it's not like I can just tell her flat out 'no' and leave her to take care of it. She'd no doubt break them or thrown them at me, and right now either is not an option I'd like to be part of.

-0-0-

What exactly am I supposed to do? I have the figurines sitting on my desk, and I'm glaring at them as if that would make them leave. But I'm no magician, I can't make thinks move on their own. Unlike some people.

Maybe make a poster? It's worth a shot I guess. Taking out a notebook I start scribbling on the pad; FOUND, FIVE FIGRUINES OF SGT. FROG. IF YOU HAVE LOST SUCH ITEMS AT SCHOOL, SEE THE SOS BRIGADE FOR THEM.

It looked decent enough. Ripping it from the pad I got up, shoving the dolls into my bag I started for the hall, I'd tape it to the wall and let it do its job first thing tomorrow. In the meantime, I'd leave the dolls in the club room. If Imouto were to go snooping in my bag, she'd no doubt claim them for herself.

Sighing, I open the door and walk into the empty room, opening the drawer of the cabinet where Asahina's tea maker sat, I dropped all the dolls in there next to the boxes of tea and shut the drawer.

As I left the school building, it was almost five now so most of the clubs were finishing up for the day, I passed along the side of the building where the garden's we'd practically decimated were set.

"Mmm, where is it? I know I left them here somewhere, but…" I look over to see a girl in our school uniform, searching through the plants, her short hair sticking every which way.

"Excuse me, um, are you by any chance looking for some Sgt. Frog figurines?" I ask, stopping a few feet away.

She whips around, a look of terror and hope on her face. "You found them? I-I left them here at lunch and totally forgot! You have them right?" She gets up, dirt on her front and her hands. She was really desperate to find them I guess.

"Yeah, kinda, they're in the club room right now." I say, a smile eagerly fills her tiny face, making her look incredibly pretty, even though she was covered in dirt.

"Thanks!" She said.

-0-0-

She eagerly took them from the drawer as stood there, she dusted the tiniest bit of dirt from the green one's arm, the crook of it full of dirt.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost them!" she smiles again, hugging them to her. I guess it wasn't such a bad thing, at least I didn't have to hang up that poster.

"No problem." I say.

"I'm Hinata by the way."

"Kyon," I say, she takes my hand and shakes it firmly before tipping her head to me and leaving the club room. Setting my bag down and taking a seat I exhale. I was the tiniest bit relieved that this was over so quickly, it had been a welcome distraction I suppose, keeping my thoughts from him.

Not that I cared. It's not like he should matter to me any more so than any other person. Right?

The door creaked open and I looked up to see Koizumi coming in and closing the door.

"Kyon-kun, I think we should talk." He said.

….

***Thank you all very much for reading Sunshine and Kyon! I can't express how happy I am to see that people enjoy the story! Please continue to read it if you can, especially now that the story has taken yet another turn!***


	13. Chapter 13

"…about?" I prompt after a brief silence.

"Who was that?" he asked, staying near the door.

"The owner of the dolls, Hinata from class 2-b, what about her?" I slouch in my seat. This wasn't how I imagined my evening, sitting here with Koizumi. I wouldn't quite say I envied his collective stance, but he certainly made it look easy.

"Is that all?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face, "So you weren't trying to make me jealous?"

…..

"You're an idiot Koizumi, what reason would I have to make you jealous?" It's not like we're something. Nothing but two guys who kissed a few times. Absolutely nothing.

"Kyon-kun?" He asked.

"What?" I say, getting up I pick up my bag again, ready to leave.

"…Never mind," he said, his gaze downcast.

"What? Don't just start and stop Koizumi." I say as I stop before him.

"It's nothing, sorry," He says, moving out of my way so I can leave. I sigh and open the door. Something lately has been eating at me lately, as I start down the hall I stop and look out the window, the sun was setting a ripe orange color.

This beating in my chest, it gets worse around Koizumi. "So irritating," I mumble, sometimes I wish it would stop.

-0-0-

Koizumi was absent the next day. And the day after that. An entire week passes by without him, and if I didn't know better, which I do, I'd say it was somehow my fault. I sigh and scratch my head at the end of the day and open the door to the club room.

He does realize that this isn't a manga, no one's going to realize he's hiding except me.

….oh great, he's probably wallowing in self-loathing and it's all my fault and a week's gone by and I hadn't come to the conclusion till now. Way to go Kyon, kudos for making it this far in life without realizing your ignorance.

"Kyon, I'm tired, I'm calling the club quits for today," Haruhi says, brushing passed me and out the door she goes.

Nagato was already packing up her book, and Asahina nodded to me as she followed Haruhi out. Sighing again, this must be fate at work, trying to make me do the right thing. Even if I don't want to.

"Alright already," I say to fate, or to myself, whichever I'm trying to convince, "I'll go, happy?"

-0-0-

I said I was bringing him homework so the secretary at the school gave me his address, but I never assumed I actually get it. I mean, what if I was lying?

…. Well, I actually do have his homework, so I guess it's not a lie, but still.

Anyway, he lives in an apartment complex that's really close to the café we went to back then. It's not to terribly fancy, much more mundane than Nagato's place, but still, better than what I'd thought. Third floor, room 508. I'm looking around and find it at last.

I knock a few times and wait. And wait. Waiting… ok, was he even home? I grab the handle and start to turn it, it's unlocked. Idiot, what if I were a murder?

Sucking in a breath I open the door and walk in. It's dark, but I can hear something far off. Talking? I walk in, slipping my shoes off I set my bag down beside it and start looking around. Living room and kitchen are empty, though dirty dishes and take out boxes reside on the counter and in the sink, so obviously he's still alive.

I open my mouth, about to call out his name, when I hear the speaking again, coming from a room down a private hall, two doors open and one shut, to which I think is a closet. Slowly, quietly, I start walking towards the noise and stop outside of one room, peeking in it's the bathroom, and empty at that.

Down to the next room, I can hear his voice.

"…Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, I just wasn't feeling to well… Alright. Love you, bye mom." I hear a beep and peek in to see him set the phone down on the floor beside him. He sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, he wore casual clothes with a towel around his shoulders, a drop of water falls from a stray strand of hair.

…Ok, what now? I hadn't thought this far through. I practically broke into his house. Well, the door was unlocked and he didn't answer, but still.

I take a step backwards blindly, turning just a bit and trip over my own feet, falling face first into the hardwood floor.

I'm dead. Dead meat. Nope, I live no more.

"Who's there?" He says, sort of curious, sort of on guard.

"Uh, hi." I mumble, sitting up as Koizumi comes to his doorway.

"Kyon?" He asks, as if I might be an apparition.

"I brought your homework you missed," I start, scrambling to my feet, "You didn't answer when I knocked and the door was open."

"Oh, sorry about that." He says, a sort of sad look on his face.

"Why weren't you at school?" I ask.

"No reason, sorry you came all the way here for nothing." He says, brushing passed me.

"Koizumi," I turn around, catching his hand. "Last time you did this it was my fault. Right? What did I do this time?" Don't tell me it was because of Hinata and her dolls.

"It's nothing Kyon. You just got here, and I know you didn't have to come, but you did. Thanks for stopping by, but can you leave?" He asks.

He's not adding 'kun' to my name, something is obviously wrong.

"What did I do?" I repeat.

"Nothing," he replies, trying to shake off my hand, "Let go."

Something is obviously wrong. Great, Kyon, what did you do? "Tell me what I did and I'll let go." I say, tightening my grip.

"If I'm just an annoyance, you don't have to bother with me." He says.

What? I think back…. Had he heard me when I said it was irritating? Idiot.

"You're not an annoyance." I say, "I said it's irritating, this annoying beating in my chest. It happens every time you're near Itsuki."

He turns and looks at me to gauge if I'm lying or not. Holding in a sigh, I step forward and kiss him. There, "Why would I lie to you?" I ask him a moment later. "Because I wouldn't. Alright?"

He nods, "Ok, Kyon-kun. Sorry for worrying you."

Idiot. I'm not sure if It's me or him I say it for, but surely one of us is an idiot if we keep by passing one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Why is it we can't seem to stop doing something wrong? I mean, we keep misinterpreting each other, what do we do?

"I made tea," Koizumi says while setting a glass down in front of me, we sit at the table in the living room, his homework splayed out as he looked it over. "You didn't have to do that," I say, his kitchen was a mess, and all my fault, he shouldn't make tea over nothing.

"It's fine," he says, a soft smile.

Apparently my little confession made all right in the world and we were back on good terms, how he could change with the flip of a switch I don't know. But I'll admit, it was nice to see him smiling again.

So I stick around for another hour talking with him, about homework and what he missed, and drink tea and just enjoy his presence. Maybe this beating wasn't such a bad thing, it certainly didn't stop once while I was here.

"You won't fall off the face of the earth when I leave right?" I say as I slip on my shoes, what would I do if he tried to again? Would I still come chasing after him?

"I promise I won't Kyon-kun," he says as I turn around.

"Good," I say, I give him a kiss goodbye. I deserve it for worrying don't I? Or something like that.

-0-0-

Koizumi didn't skip the very next day of school, bright and early Monday morning he's there loitering around the front gate. I notice him right away, and he waves at me for a moment. I watch him for a moment, then shrug before giving a halfhearted wave to him.

At least he wasn't moping around his house like before. I guess a school boy Koizumi is better than depressed Koizumi.

"Awfully energetic this morning," I noted to him, he followed me through the gate, "There a reason?"

"Not really," Koizumi says.

I settle into a casual grin, I suppose deep down I am happy that he's back to normal.

-0-0-

"Kyon, if you keep being late I'm going to suspect that you don't want to be a part of the SOS Brigade," Haruhi pointed her index finger at me as I walked into the room. The final bell had rung but a moment ago and already I'm being accused.

"What makes you say that," I mean, other than being forced into the club and doing menial tasks for someone like you, what would make you say that?

"Hmph, anyway, it looks like the gardening club was a bust," Haruhi declares, turning her back on me as I shut the door behind me. Honestly, does this girl ever calm down?

"What were you expecting?" Oops, did I say that aloud? My mistake.

"I don't know," She admitted, taking a seat at her brigade chief desk, "Something would have been nice. Those darn dolls threw me off."

"Oh yeah, the owner came and got her dolls back."

"Who was that?"

"Uh, Hinata from class 2-b, why?" I say skeptically as I sit down, Nagato pages through a thin looking novel, which is weird because she'd usually phasing through thick old monologues.

"Hmm, not a very interesting name." Haruhi complains as Asahina placed a cup of tea before me and Haruhi. "But I guess otaku's aren't a very interesting species'."

Great, now she's taking her boredom out on them? What's next, an invasion of the anime and manga appreciation club?

"I'd say we should go check out the Manga club, but I'm too bored." Haruhi said. "Maybe I'll go take a nap."

A sigh of relief passed among us all, even Nagato. We all knew what would happen if Haruhi got bored, even for a minute. But it seems that lately she was finding different things, normal things, to keep her occupied these days, away from the SOS Brigade. And by that, I merely mean instead of flipping out when she got bored, she'd find some normal thing to do. I'm not so sure it's a good thing, but so long as it keeps me from falling into any empty spaces, it fine by me.

***Thanks for the support and reviews! Even though my updates are scattered, so many readers! It's not quite to the end yet, but I'll hope you all stick around till that day comes!***


	15. Chapter 15

Its an unusually quiet walk out of campus that day, the crowds of students had dimmed down to barely anything now and just a slow trickle as students made their way down the enormous hill. Honestly, who ever thought that a high school should be on a huge hill was obviously not thinking of me at the time.

Needless to say it's easier to go down it than up, preferably at one's leisure, but I suppose if I'd wake up earlier then I wouldn't have that problem.

I have my bag over my shoulder as I walk, my free hand swaying at my side. A particularly average day I suppose. No longer did the sweltering heat make it impossible to breath, but this was only a cold front taking the too hot to be real heat away for this brief time. No doubt tomorrow would be deadly.

"Kyon-kun," I hear Koizumi from just behind me, I reflexively tug my hand away and keep it out of snatching distance.

"Hmm?" I call over my shoulder, turning my head a little to see him coming closer.

"That field trip that the teachers are planning, this Friday, I was wondering if you'd partner with me? They want us in the buddy system." He says, it almost sounds a little too convenient, but I should expect no less coming from Koizumi.

I sigh. "Fine." I say.

He flashes a 'Oh? So easily?' look and then smiles, "Alright. Deal." He takes my hand for the briefest of moments before letting it go just as quickly as he'd had it. Just a squeeze of his hand before his fingers are gone.

I suppress the urge to snap at him, he knew full well that we were in full view, but I suppose it's alright. It was a casual gesture, not one someone would pay attention to unless they knew to look for it. And there was hardly anyone around us, so I'll let it slide this time around.

-0-0-

Days pass, and Friday is here before I know it. We're at a wilderness park for a hike, and all is peaceful. Haruhi causes a ruckus about being partnered with some poor sap who's apparently afraid of insects.

After the hike starts we break off into groups, patches here and there or friends talking and laughing. Koizumi and I are far enough in that before us and behind us, about ten feet between us and them, is a space before more people are there.

But no one seems to notice us. Idle chatter seems to be something that Koizumi was looking forward too. Other than the sounds of walking and tripping and playing around, beyond us you could hear birds chirping and far off there was a spring.

"So Kyon-kun, did you make a bento?" he asks. All our lunches were bring brought to a clearing which we were told was three miles from the starting point. If we wanted lunch, we had to get to that point.

"Yeah," I say, empty hands at my sides. It's not like I'd be dragging anything along on a hike like today. Such a hot day. Up here the ringing of cicadas was a melody that you couldn't shut off.

Behind us I could hear some guy say that they were betting lunches on who could catch the biggest cicada before they got to the clearing.

"Have you noticed…" He drifts, looking up at trees as we pass them, "I haven't seen a single bird since we got here."

A dumb observation. "I doubt they're going to want to be around a bunch of noisy high schoolers." A drop of sweat goes down the side of my face before I can wipe it away. Man it's hot out.

"I wonder if we'll catch any cicadas." He says for no particular reason. He was probably listening to the guys behind us and got the idea. What a simpleton. Oh well.

"Maybe," I say, wishing for shade, but most of the trees were a ways from the path on the side away from the sun, so we were stuck in the heat for a good long while. Great.

"Hey Kyon-kun?" he asked.

"What?"

"What's that?" He asked, stopping beside me, looking past me to a tree, following his gaze I see a tree in the far off way, something bright blue on a branch. I squint to get a better look but its pointless. "I don't know-"

We had been standing still for too long, the group behind us was already around us, and I lost my balance as someone bumped into me, his shoulder connecting with mine. I go toppling forward. I assume it's Koizumi's fleeting grasp that tugs on my shirt collar for the slowest of moments before I'm hitting the grass.

If only we weren't up hill, but we were. On either side of the path the ground had gradually sloped, and while ahead of us there was less slanting and more dirt on either side, this one was just before the wider sides so I ended up rolling downhill anyway.

Bracing my arms, I collide with a bush and several thin saplings as I roll. If not for past experiences, I would swear that I'd die. Maybe hit a really big tree and break my neck or something, but a naïve part of me thought 'Oh great, here I go again,' and merely anticipated the part where my butt stops rolling.

That moment came fairly quickly, not long and dragged out where I end up at the very bottom of the 'mountain(?)' that we were going up, but instead I stop in what appears to be a spring. Cool water splashing me.

Ok, this is at least better than the heat. Behind me I can hear shouting, someone had probably run ahead for a teacher, no doubt a crowd had gathered at the trail. I try to stand only to wince when I put pressure on my right ankle.

So I sit back down in the spring, I'm nearly all wet, which, I suppose is better than just my pants and looking like I'd wet myself. More shouting. I wonder how long it would take for someone to find me down here.

I could already imagine Koizumi whiting out on the trail, a paler than normal face of worry maybe. It'd be interesting to see I suppose, but I'd start to sound like a sadist if I admitted to it.

And to think this all started with that blue dot. What was that anyway? Too bright to be a bird, but too small to be a balloon.

"-kun? Kyon-kun?!" I could hear a familiar voice calling, getting closer.

I twist around to look up the way I'd come, I couldn't see anything over a large bush a few feet away, it had hidden the spring from me during my descent.

"Koizumi?" I call in return.

"Where are you?" He shouts, he couldn't be that far away.

"I'm over here," I say, stretching to wave my hand-hopefully over the bush so he could see my hand, I move my ankle as I to and make the stinging pain come back.

"I see you," He calls, and a few seconds later he's bursting through the bush. He nearly runs into me but catches himself and instead is on his knees in the spring and hugging me.

I'm about to tell him to let me go when I sigh, and resign into the hug. I suppose I'd be worried to if he'd suddenly gone tumbling down such a big hill. I might have even chased after him like he just did now.

"Are you alright?" he asks, holding me at arm's length suddenly and looking me over.

"I think I twisted my ankle." I say.

He lets me go to inspect the joint in question and gently prods it with his fingers before giving me is opinion.

"There's a good possibility you sprained it, it's starting to swell. We have to get you out of here before it's too bad." He says, and I'm already thinking of how it might turn out.

He turns his back to me and holds his arms out over his head. We'd drawn the same conclusion. I guess it was better than being carried like a bride up the hill where everyone could see, so this way I might have just a tad bit of dignity let once we get back up there.

Taking his hands he helps me onto his back and he stands up. Ignoring the fact that his hands are pretty close to my butt, I try to put my mind elsewhere as he goes to the bush. Looking up I'd fallen pretty far from where we were. With all the obstacles coming out of the ground, it's a miracle that I have nothing more than a sprained ankle.

There was no way to go back up the hill with all limbs working, carrying someone made it suicidal almost. We looked all over before settling on going downhill, maybe near the ranger desk or something and getting help.

We follow the spring for a while, the path around it relatively safe, the lush greenery was a pretty nice view as Koizumi carried me along.

"Feeling alright?" he asked after a long silence.

"I guess," I say, he'd been careful all the while to not jostle my ankle, making sure it didn't touch anything.

"Good," he said.

I'd started to rest my head on his shoulder the long this trek wore on. The heat might have been getting to me at that point because for a second, I had the notion to kiss his neck. Why, I haven't the slightest clue, which is exactly why I blame the heat.

Thankfully we get to the station before I do anything remotely weird like kissing his neck, and the ranger knows what to do. He wraps up my ankle and radio's in one of the teacher to tell them that I'm alright.

-0-0-

As we head back from the field trip it's not a bad day as I sit next to Koizumi, he's on the outer side so no one bumps into my ankle on accident. It's not like I asked him to, he's just being nice is all.

Anyway, we get back no problem and I hobble like a cripple among the people as they start leaving the school.

Not a particularly good or bad day.

We never did find out what that blue thing was. Maybe we never will. Not like I care.

***Hello, Lovino here! "Oh bluebird of happiness, where are you?" This one was basically the fact that the two of them, Kyon and Itsuki, saw the legendary 'Bluebird of happiness' together. Does that mean they are destined to be happy together? I don't know, we can only cross our fingers. Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Special Valentine's Day edition of Sunshine and Kyon for all the readers, fans, people in love and people who aren't (whether or not it's because you don't need romance at the moment) This is a special "Love isn't for everyone, but for some people, it's a bit much" version of Sunshine and Kyon. If this little author note hasn't destroyed your urge to read this chapter, by all means enjoy Koizumi and I's version of 'The Red String of Fate'. If you're not in a particularly Valentine's Day mood, skip this chapter or come back later. This specific chapter has nothing to do with the story, and is merely a fun distraction from the original plot. **_**(You mean there's a plot?) **_**Enjoy! Yours truly LovinoM. 3~!***

Red string huh? Why red? Couldn't he have gotten black or green or white even? Did it absolutely have to be red? Oh, wait, I forgot this was Koizumi, of course he would choose red. This is no doubt how he gets his kicks.

On my right pinky finger sits a crimson string, tied in a bow. Apparently he thought of the red string of fate when he bought the string, not that I care. On his left pinky he had a similar one, I don't know how he managed to tie it with one hand, but apparently he did it.

It's the middle of math class and I'm glaring at it as if to turn it to cinders. How had he convinced me to wear this? Much less keep it on my finger? It's a long story and a great question. I'm not entirely sure why I agreed to it, but here it is. A red bow on my finger. I should be glad he didn't tie a gold string to my ring finger I guess.

At lunch he'd popped in and tied the string to my finger without saying a word, as fast as he'd appeared he'd vanished, a red string of his own tied to his own finger.

Kunikida and Taniguchi laughed, I gave a forced laugh, not sure why he'd tied something so ridiculous to my finger. Now, slipping it off I dropped it into my pocket now, better than glaring it into imaginary submission.

What exactly was going on in his head?

I peer to the side out the window, oh yeah…that day is coming up isn't it?

"Hey!" Haruhi says upon entering the club room immediately after class, everyone is here before her, and she looks around expectantly, as if this is how it should always be, and then continues. "In anticipation for Valentine's Day, I expect chocolate from each and every one of you."

Silence. I take my seat, putting my hand on the table as I do it, Koizumi glances at my hand, and for a second, I don't know why. My bare finger says more though.

"….."

"Well?" She demands.

No one dares say anything, and so she nods, glad that her rule was not questioned, and turned to the next topic. "Now, along with the chocolates, I heard a teacher saying they weren't going to allow the exchange at school. I have a plan." She grinned mischievously.

-0-0-

Apparently the plan was to cause a ruckus on one half of the school and the rest of the school would have the bare minimum to exchange, anyone who gets caught with chocolate will get detention.

Two people would start operation "Chaos"- classy right? Leave it to Haruhi to come up with the names- and they would have to book it like mad and get away before the teachers arrive. Yup. That was the master plan. And who do you think she wants to do this little gag? Me. Not me and someone else. Just me.

Lovely.

She said I had to buy some fireworks and I'd stake out the west side of the school near the track and the dumpsters. I guess I'm supposed to start one up in an empty dumpster or something like that. Maybe shot a big one into the sky?

And of course I can't say no. That would only make Haruhi all the more adamant about my participating, and possibly me getting detention or I guess her punishment would be no chocolates. Not that I planned on getting any this year.

So I just keep my mouth shut, she continues on, not caring that I'm silent, Koizumi shoots me a glance, I don't know, pity maybe? And an hour later, after the planning is done, (Haruhi did all the talking) we're dismissed but only after we started spreading the rumor. Students only. The halls started buzzing with it, since it sounded fun.

It was the very next day that they announced that the exchange would be canceled. Not that anyone cared. Mock annoyance and disdain floated about, but word of the plan was going on when ever a teacher was gone from sight or the room.

They said it was going to be great. That nobody would get caught.

Yeah, no pressure.

-0-0-

I'm sitting behind several bushes near the dumpsters, my legs growing numb from being in hiding for so long. Haruhi had kicked me out at lunch and from there I had to wait for her signal apparently.

She said I would know what it is when I see it. Giving me nothing more than that, I had to take my match book and the kiddie set of fireworks so that the exchange could commence. Already an hour had passed, just as I started to wonder how much longer I would be stuck here and whether or not to leave my post, something hard lands on my shoulder and I jump.

"Shh!" Koizumi says, appearing at my side, I'm about to yell at him when he covers my mouth with his hand. "Suzumiya said it was time to start the show. But first, here." He removed his hand from my mouth to something he held behind his back.

"What?" I asked. Mentally I'm trying to remember where I'm supposed to start. Waterfall or bomber first?

He handed me the small box, inside I assumed was chocolate, and a red string made a bow on it. I thought back to the red string, it was at my house, on my night stand. Looking up from the box Koizumi is smiling. A hint of blush on his face. Why is he embarrassed? I'm the one getting chocolate from a guy.

"Uh…thanks," I look away, taking the chocolate with one hand. I didn't dare look at him. Digging into the bag I pull out the bomber, I lite it and it makes a deafening sound from so close by, but it would have caught the attention of several people already.

I held my hands over my ears but still the sound made my ears hurt. Glancing over at Koizumi he had a sad smile. Ignoring him, I set off the nest several in unison before grabbing Koizumi's hand and we're hightailing it towards the supply shed before teachers can arrive.

Shutting the door behind us, I let out an exasperated sigh. So far so good, now, if we don't get caught this won't be such a bad day. Its then, as my thought process stops, that I realize I'm in a confined space with Koizumi. Who practically professed his love to me. Through sugary treats. And what did I do? Look away and mumble a thanks. Perfect Kyon, time to make it up.

"Hey." I say. He looks up at me.

Silence.

Come on Kyon, man up. Just say it. Ready…now!

"Thanks." I say again.

"Hmm? Oh, I just bought them is all." He said, but the way he said it you could tell that was a lie. He must have made them himself. I take the box from my pocket and take the little crooked chunk of chocolate and pop it in my mouth.

He looks away, redder than before. It was kind of cute actually.

Did he get the salt mixed up with the sugar? The mound was bitter in my mouth but I didn't let it show.

"Pretty good." I say, taking a step forward, he looks up and I kiss him. "I don't have any chocolate so this is my return gift." I say, stepping back. He looked at me like it was the craziest thing to ever happen to him.

Then he kissed me back. We somehow fell into the door behind me, giving him leverage as he kept kissing me, and I found myself kissing him back.

Then he pulled back and rested his head on the door beside my head. A laugh escapes his hidden face.

"I'm sorry, you tasted bitter. Was the chocolate that bad?" He didn't move.

"I'm not a fan of sweets." I say.

He didn't hide the smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back.

-0-0-

"Success!" Haruhi cried, we're in the club room, and already things seemed to have gone swimmingly. Asahina had her own bounty of chocolates, as did Haruhi, and even Nagato.

The fireworks started a bush on fire, apparently out speedy get away sent a waterfall on its side and the nearest bush lost half its head to the tiny flames. So more or less a success.


	17. Chapter 17

Time has really flown since that day. How did it go again? Oh yeah, with Koizumi kissing me and black mailing me into a date. So much has happened between now and then, it feels like only a handful of weeks, too short to count, but here we are, welcoming fall into our procession.

Something like falling leaves and new fashion and holidays and family time. I can already see Imouto running around in the snow, and the winter money, and the freezing morning walks to school.

Oh the joy.

I'm slowly walking to the front door, already anticipating the cold that will stick with us for the many months ahead. Opening the door I'm greeted by a leaf hitting me right in the face. Ok, that's better than the icy winds.

It's not nearly as hot now as it once was, the sun slowly ebbs up over the horizon and makes the morning all the more melancholic, it's more like room temperature out here. Not quite cold, not quite warm. A sort of gray in between that you can't really place.

Just fine by me, not that I care.

The walk to school is no worse than always, but I had gotten used to it by now, so it wasn't that bad. Anyway, I carry my bag over my shoulder and I'm all but halfway there when I hear my name come from behind.

"Yo, Kyon!" Haruhi shouts, I stop and turn to see her running towards me.

"What?" I ask, she stops beside me, already she was in her winter uniform like a good child. She stands upright a moment later, as if the incline was steeper than the last time she was on it.

"I heard Koizumi is going back to his old school, you seem close to him so I was wondering if you knew why? Is he being forced to by some underground syndicate?" Leave it to Haruhi to be ever dramatic. But this time it wasn't in bad taste.

"Koizumi's transferring out?" I ask, I hadn't heard a word about it and yet here I am, being told about it by someone else. What's he thinking?

"That's what I just said isn't it? Apparently todays is last day, so I'm gonna give him the penalty for leaving the SOS Brigade." Haruhi said, then walked passed me.

There was a numb feeling in my chest. It's got to be a rumor. Yeah, maybe it's just gotten out of hand and Koizumi hasn't had a chance to end it. That's what I keep telling myself all through the day until school's over and I'm just standing outside of the club room after. My hand about to whisk open the door but for some reason it was harder than usual. Exhaling, I open the door to find Haruhi beaning Koizumi with a rolled up magazine.

Asahina is sniffling as she makes tea, she's probably heard the news already, and Nagato is sitting there, emotionless as always, only difference is she's not reading something now.

"Idiot," Haruhi says repeatedly, hitting him continuously, he has an apologetic look on his face, and for a second I'm stuck standing there. Watching him. A million things run through my head and of them are all the things we'd done till now.

All the times I thought he was being annoying or kind or the times that I really wanted to see him or to crawl in a hole and die because of him. His eyes fall on me and I don't meet his eyes. He nods, as if understanding, and I take a seat far from him, a tad bit close to Nagato but I don't care, since Asahina takes my usual place opposite of Koizumi.

"I demand an explanation!" Haruhi bellows. She finally stopped hitting him and waited for him to respond.

"My mother lives back where my old school is, and she's tired of getting phone calls from the school about me, so she's making me come home." Koizumi said, such a perfect excuse.

_That doesn't mean it's alright. _

"Oh? Do you have any proof?" Haruhi says, looking him over for the slightest hint of a lie.

"Nope." He said.

"Feh, I'm getting bored. Anyway, since you're leaving, I demand you buy us all drinks." Haruhi decreed, Koizumi nodded and stood up.

"Kyon, go with him, that's a lot of drinks, and I want a cola." Haruhi said. I reluctantly stood and walked with him, shutting the door behind us, I walk in silence. Koizumi doesn't say a word until we're at the machines, he pops in coins as I lean against the machine.

"You didn't tell me." I say, it comes out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"For what?" I say, kicking off the machine I stand beside him and watch him bend over to retrieve a drink, he hands it to me as he stands back up.

"I meant to tell you, it just…got out of hand." He said, more coins go into the slot.

What do you mean? The rumor or what we did? I want to ask my I can't seem to get them out. He stands back up and I shove the can back into his hand and walk away.

"Kyon-kun, let me tell you the truth at least." He said, and I stop. My back to him it's almost as if I have the choice to listen or not. Should I?

"My mom's just the cover, the organization, ya know, the Esper's, they're moving me since Suzumiya hasn't reacted lately to anything, they think replacing me might be the jolt they need to monitor her correctly." He says this to my back. "I'm leaving tonight at eight, I understand if you won't see me off, but I want you to know that if I could I'd stay here."

I keep walking, to the club room and take my bag before leaving, Haruhi yells at me, but I just keep walking.

Like I care.

-0-0-

I collapse on my bed, tired out of my mind, but I can't stop my brain from thinking. Going over everything, every moment, every kiss and every word- would it have been better if I'd just rejected him from the beginning?

From her room, I can hear Imouto singing loudly, the TV pales in comparison.

Rolling to my side on my bed, I stare at my alarm clock. Even with eating and meticulously avoiding my homework, it was only seven thirty-five. It was only a short twenty-five minute recess before he would be gone.

Where his school was, I don't know, where he'd go beyond that I had no clue. Maybe it was all a lie. Everything from that really hot school day when we'd been in the club room till now, and I'd just been a fool and bought into it.

The minute clicked, another minute passed before my eyes as I stared at the clock.

Was it worth anything? All this heart ache? Another minute flicks by.

Did it make me a better person? Can I honestly say I don't regret one moment of it all? Am I alright with letting him go just like that? Another minute passes.

Am I that weak-

I shoot out of bed, grabbing my jacket from the hook on my door I slid on the slick wood flooring and nearly topple down the stairs, but I grab the railing and steady myself, bounding down and crashing into the wall. The hall clock read seven forty.

"Kyon?" Imouto calls, she's standing at the top of the stairs, "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Out, I'll be back alright?" I say throwing my shoes on and barreling out the door and into the cold night.

As much as I wanted to deny it, to deny him-

Pumping my arms and running down the street, freshly fallen snow covering everything.

-I couldn't find the strength to ignore him, to let him just fade away. Maybe it's idiocy on my part, maybe I should have tried harder, not just to keep him, but to make things work-

I slip around the corner and fall, the snow seeping into my pant legs, I could practically feel the minutes ticking away. The need to see him made me stand and start running again towards the station, it wasn't that far away.

-to tell him all the things I want to tell him, say all the words I couldn't before, to just be with him and not feel like he's the only one in this relationship. I'm part of it too, I have a say in it too-

It's not that far away, I can already see it in the far off distance as I round another corner, a bus nearly creaming me.

-I don't want him to go yet, there's so much we haven't done, haven't said, haven't seen together. I refuse to let it end here, I don't want to just let him slip through my fingers. I won't. I-

The distance is thinning, the long way falling into blocks, then to meters, then yards, then feet, then just a frosted doorway keeping us apart.

-want-

Shoving the door hard I step in, breathless, dozens of people are here, and I scan the crowds, trying to see him, or anything remotely familiar.

-to-

"The train going to Osaka will be departing in ten minutes, I repeat, the train going to Osaka will be leaving in ten minutes" the P.A. system says, that had to be it. I check the board, it's not to far away, just down the strip. I take off running among the people, pushing and shoving my way through to try and get there.

-see-

There it is, the train. At the door I see him take a step on, one foot here one foot there, he looks around just as I stop running, gasping for breath. His eyes fall on me and we're both just standing there.

-you-

He opens his mouth as if to speak but he's blocked out the by P.A. system announcing doors will be shutting in five minutes. It's all in slow motion as I walk to him, and kiss him.

-one more time, if only once-

Pulling back, I'm about to say something when someone runs into me, and I fall into Koizumi, he falls back, and we're on the train.

-can I ask for that?-

I get off of him and help him up, he still looks shocked, but a small smile creeps onto his face. "You came." He says.

"Yeah, well, I can't say it's all because of you. I have some say in our relationship. And it's about time I start pulling my weight." I say, he nods as if understanding. His bag is at his feet, not very much.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." He says.

"I…" I don't know what to say. Don't leave? Stay with me?

-please?-

"Kyon-kun, I want you to know that, you're very important to me, honestly, I don't know how I would have survived the last few weeks if not for you. You're my sun." He says.

I hug him, tightly, as if that will keep him here, will stop him from leaving. He hugs me back, and it's all but silent for a long moment until the P.A. goes off.

"Doors will be closing now" It says, and something hard shoves my chest, throwing me back from where I stood and onto the cold cement of the walkway. Koizumi stands there, there doors shut and I watch him.

He opens his mouth, 'Kyon-kun I-' and I'm on my feet, trying to open the door.

'-love you.' he says, the train starts moving and my feet are like lead, keeping me standing there on the walk, watching his train leave, his face fading into the distance. I can't bear to watch the space anymore as it fades to black.

A tear falls down my face and then another. They just keep coming, and I wipe them away.

It starts to snow then, little flakes spindling down on imaginary threads.

Everything I could have done, should have done, fades away, and the icy feeling in my chest remains. Taunting me. Tormenting me. It's painful to say the least.

"Good bye… Itsuki." I manage, sucking in the cold air, trying to breath.

Watashi wa anata o aishite - 私はあなたを愛して

-The End-

***Thank you all for reading Sunshine and Kyon! I can't thank you enough for sticking with Kyon all the way through, and I hope you enjoyed the entire story. The ending is sad, and this is really the end for Sunshine and Kyon, so I ask you all to remember, 'Goodbye may feel like forever but it isn't' so cheer up. ****Please review!**** Lovino M***


End file.
